When A Heart Breaks
by theatergleek
Summary: When Kurt was going home for the weekend, no one expected it to be raining this hard. No one thought that someone up there would have the courage to take such an angel off the face of the Earth.


When A Heart Breaks  
Klaine  
T+ (Major character death)

Summary: When Kurt was going home for the weekend, no one expected it to be raining this hard. No one thought that someone as amazing a Kurt would die, either.

AN: Suggested listening: When A Heart Breaks by Ben Rector

* * *

"Blaine, I really have to go. My dad is probably on the verge of another heart attack. I really love spending time with you, but I can't have him flip out," Kurt said.

"Fine, Kurt. Please be careful on your way home. It's late, and it's raining. I would kill myself if you got hurt. So be careful?" Blaine hesitated.

"Yes, mother," the taller boy mocked Blaine, "I'll be super careful, just for _you._"

Blaine wrapped his arms around the feminine brown-haired boy.

"And you need to get some sleep, Mr. Anderson. Wes tells me how late you stay up working."

Blaine threw his head back in laughter.

"Wes is going to die!" he said through chokes of laughter.

The two boys bid farewell, and were off in their separate ways.

* * *

Blaine awoke the next morning with sunshine filling his dorm. He layed in bed for a few more minutes, until his iPhone began ringing.

_It's 8 in the morning... Who could be calling at this ungodly hour?_

The boy noticed that it was an unfamiliar number calling him_. _He decided to answer it anyway.

"'ello?" Blaine said tiredly.

"Blaine? Is this Blaine?" the other voice said.

Blaine was more awake now. He recognized that voice. And that tone. It was Mr. Hummel. And the last time he heard that tone was when Kurt told him about Karofsky kissing him.

_No. Kurt is fine. He's fine._

"Blaine, you might want to sit down," Mr. Hummel said.

Blaine hesitated for the slightest moment, and sat up.

"Mr. Hummel? I'm sitting down. May you please tell me what's going on?" he asked.

"Kurt... Kurt. He's- Kurt's dead."

Blaine sat there, speechless.

"Blaine, will you please come to Lima this afternoon?" the father of his best friend said.

"Yes," Blaine sighed. "Yes, sir. I'll be there by noon."

* * *

The brunette boy sat solemnly in the Warbler's practice room. He was mindlessly pressing keys on the piano, until tears took over his body.

"I never got to say a real goodbye. I shouldn't have let you go last night. I shouldn't... I shouldn't. Kurt... I never got to tell you how much I loved you. Hell, I still love you so much it hurts. I thought we'd have more time to work things out, to have a chance being boyfriends. I never... I never believed in God. I should have. Then I would have had some more support, even if it was from a figment of my imagination. Maybe if I believed in him, you wouldn't be dead. And as crazy as this sounds, I think because of all this, I believe in him at the moment. I guess it's because I need someone- something- to be there for me right now," Blaine sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. "So, Kurt Hummel, my Kurt Hummel... I know you would have wanted me to sing about my feelings, even over something as awful as this. It took me forever to find the right one, but I did."

The boy began playing the piano. It was a melancholy melody, but fit the emotions perfectly.

_I woke up this morning,_

_and I heard the news._

_I know the pain of a heartbreak._

_I don't have answers_

_And neither do you_

_I know the pain of a heartbreak_

_This isn't easy_

_This isn't clear_

_And you don't need Jesus_

_Til you're here_

_Then confusion and the doubts you had_

_Up and walk away_

_They walk away_

_When a heart breaks_

_I heard the doctor_

_But what did he say_

_I knew I was fine about this time yesterday_

_I don't need answers_

_I just need some peace_

_I just need someone who could help me get some sleep_

_Who could help me get some sleep_

_This isn't easy_

_This isn't clear_

_And you don't need Jesus_

_Til you're here_

_Then confusion and the doubts you had_

_Up and walk away_

_They walk away_

_When a heart breaks_

_This isn't easy_

_This isn't clear_

_And you don't need Jesus_

_Til you're here_

_Then confusion and the doubts you had_

_Up and walk away_

_They walk away_

_When a heart breaks..._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! This is my first try at something like this (death story), so please don't murder me for my awful job!


End file.
